Robyn Lewis and the Quest for Acceptance
by floppypancakes12
Summary: Alone and abandoned I struggle with acceptance while neither my earthly parent nor my godly one wants me. I have no family, and it seems my godly parent won't claim me. What will become of me? Will I ever be claimed?


**Hey readers! It's FloppyPancakes here, thanks soooo much for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it. If you guys would rate and review I wold be incredibly grateful, I appreciate feedback and advice, so tell me what you think! This is my first story, so thanks!**

_Chapter 1: A Very Depressing Decade _

If I had a nickel for every time I was caught sulking in my sleeping bag, I would be very, _very,_ rich. I hated being just another Hermes nobody, whose parents didn't care about. Not even my normal parent wanted me, whoever they were. I didn't even have a clue if my godly parent was a god or a goddess. All I knew was that camp was the only place that seemed to want me, even in the slightest. I was raised in an orphanage, but I ran away as soon as I was old enough to understand. Luckily a satyr found me just a week after I ran away; I was 6, and starving. Alone and cornered by monsters, I thought I was going to die. He took me back to camp. They told me that I was a half-blood; one of my parents was an Olympian god or goddess. They told me that here at camp my godly parent would claim me. Oh! The hope it gave me, the hope of being accepted, by at least _one_ of my parents. But, (a catch, how did I know there would be one?) I was to stay in the Hermes cabin until then. In fact, there was no guarantee that I would ever be claimed, but, being six, I didn't really think about that. I went there with hope that I would get claimed, that I would be accepted. I waited, going to activities with the Hermes cabin having fun with a new family, one who accepted me. I was content, so very content, that I forgot, at least for a little while, that I was supposed to be claimed.

A year passed. I woke up, _look at the Athena cabin, Look at the Hephaestus cabin, where do I belong? Why hasn't my parent claimed me? What is wrong with me? Am I such a misfit that neither of my parents want me?_ There was a sweet little grey-eyed blonde in our cabin, a cute little seven year old girl, as old as me. She had arrived with a boy named Luke, her name was Annabeth. A week went past, each of them were claimed. Luke would be staying with us, but Annabeth would move to the Athena cabin, they were claimed almost instantly. Where was my parent, who was he or she, why didn't they want me?

Another year passed. More children came into the cabin, more children were claimed. My hope of being accepted had gone somewhere deep inside me and died a very slow death. I was pretty good with a bow and arrow for my age; I was also pretty good with a dagger. Even though I received many praises from my friends in the Hermes cabin, I always envied those with even a single parent.

Three more years spent in dragging agony. Then a boy my age arrived, it caused quite a stir, he had killed a Minotaur on his way in, but he had also lost his mother. His name was Percy Jackson; he would be the hero of the century, a child of Poseidon. Chiron seemed to like him, I did too. He seemed nice, black hair, green eyes, he was very skinny, but I pitied him, he had lost his mother; he seemed to have taken it very well. He didn't seem to think she was dead, _denial_, I thought, _he must be heartbroken… _but as it turned out, and she was still alive. The boy Luke, (he had become the head of the house) was responsible for triggering a chain of events that would only resolve with the next great titan war. When Percy Jackson went to the sea of monsters I was there when he got back, there were some pretty strange rumors about a guinea pig transformation taking place… _just rumors_ I thought. Why did everyone else get claimed, _why am I the only one who hasn't been claimed? _

_ Years, years, years. Why, why, why?_ I was 16 now, as the same age as Percy, and Annabeth. Why shouldn't I join Luke and Kronos what's wrong with them, my godly parent obviously never wanted me. I was too at war with myself to notice the actual war. I didn't want to notice, luckily for me I found myself fighting for Camp Half-Blood. Not quite as lucky to have awoken from my ten year depression in a pool of my own blood.

I had taken a dagger to the side.

* * *

**So, whaddya think?! The first chapter was a little short, but I'll try to make longer ones later. It might take me a while to write another chapter, but please follow the story anyways. Please review, as stated before I love feedback, and it is really encouraging for me to "hear" what you guys think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
